High School Syndrome
by Kellan-is-my-BABY2012
Summary: Seventeen year old Olathe thought everything was normal until she met HIM. Her father passed away two months ago and now he has showed up at the same time. They are the same thing but have never met until now. R&R Suck at Summaries.


The day we met was like a lightning strike to my core. I didn't know there was any of my kind on Earth. Or at least I hadn't run into any yet. It was two months after my father passed away that I saw him. His pale skin and chiseled body and jet black hair that swung into his eyes when he would walk. I was mesmerized as I sat in my car about to go into the school building. He was gorgeous.

Before I go on any farther let me introduce myself and tell you my story. My name is Olathe. I am seventeen. I am a witch. Yep that's right a witch. It sounds unbelievable but it is true. I can do all kinds of things like teleport and I can control the four elements: fire, earth, wind, and air. I can also heal myself and others. Although I didn't know this until after my father passed. Although what the media will drill into people's head about us being pale with the big hat I am definitely not like that. I am Native American and have jet black hair that has never been touched by more than a hood. I have brown eyes that I don't find interesting, and I am rather short and thin. I only reach about five foot one inch. And I go to school at LHS.

So as I sat in my car listening through the teenagers thoughts (yes that is another skill I have) I turned to his. Everyone was talking about him, the new kid who caught everyone's eye.

_Figures first day back and everyone is talking about one thing. Oh well time to face the crowd I guess. _I thought to myself as I got out of my brand new BMW. I got out and walked to the front doors of the school. _Figures Juliana isn't here yet. She would never make it here early on the first day._ I thought right as my best friend came walking through the doors.

"O! Oh my gosh did you hear about the new guy? I hear he is really cute. He is supposed to be in our grade. I wonder…" Juliana never got to finish her sentence as he walked through the door.

"Come on Jul. We better get to class." I said dragging her along. We headed to first period Chemistry and sat down in the very back seats. I always hate the first day at this school. We don't do anything but get the syllabus and talk about our summers. Why even come on the first day of school?

As me and Jul started talking we noticed someone walk in the door. It was him. He saw us looking and smiled. He headed toward our table and sat down in the seat next to me. _Crap why do I have the feeling he knows what I am? Oh yeah because he is one to. Duh. _I thought as he started talking.

"Hello ladies I am Japheth. And you two are?" He said looking at me slyly. Juliana was the first to answer.

"I am Juliana but you can call me Jul. And this is Olathe." She said smiling at me with a knowing grin. I took a peek into her thoughts. _Oh he so likes her. This is fantastic. I wish he liked me. Look at him. He is yummy. Oh at least I can say I am best friends with the girl he likes. Maybe he has a brother. Oh I wonder if he has any tattoos. O would just love the boy if he had tattoos. _She was right. I do like a boy with tattoos.

Just then did I notice Japheth had been saying something. "I'm sorry what?" I asked apologizing for not listening to this beautiful work of God.

"I was wondering if you ladies would like to have lunch with me today, it being my first day and all." He said bravely. The boy had courage. That is always a plus.

"Sure maybe you can tell us where you are from and we can tell you about our lives." I said with a nice little half crooked smile.

"Actually O, I can't meet for lunches remember I am meeting with Ryan to go over the plans for our date this Friday?" Jul said reminding me that her boyfriend and she were celebrating there one year anniversary this Friday and they were making everything absolutely perfect.

"Well then I guess you are stuck with me. I hope that is alright." I told him shyly.

"Oh that is quite alright, Olathe. Can I walk you to your next class?" He asked me. I hadn't even heard the bell ring but everyone was getting out of their seats and heading toward the door.

"Ok what class do you have next?" I ask him not wanting him to leave.

"Math with Mrs. Smith" He said.

"Oh well that is my next class to so let's go." I said. He grabbed my arm wrapping it around his as he escorted me to Math. I later found out we had all the same classes. I don't know why but I felt drawn to him. It was almost a magnetic pull. By the time we got to lunch I almost knew everything about him anyways.

"So what is your favorite color?" He asked as we sat down at the table.

"Green, Yours?" I ask sitting down opposite of him.

"Brown, what is your family like?" He asked just sitting there looking at me.

"Uh they are not really all that interesting." I said holding back the tears that came with every time I would think about my father. The day drug on slowly. When the last bell rang Japheth walked me to my car. We talked for a bit longer and then we knew we both had to leave. But I promised to talk to him tomorrow morning as soon as he got there.


End file.
